


Watching you is better than any movie

by letmehearusayfly



Category: GOT7
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, I'm Sorry, M/M, and the title is so cheesy, but then i got afraid and stopped lmao, kinda gets more heated to the end?, so the end sucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 10:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11987580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmehearusayfly/pseuds/letmehearusayfly
Summary: Jaebum should be watching a movie, but looking at his boyfriend's face is always better.





	Watching you is better than any movie

Jaebum has been staring at his boyfriend for almost half an hour, seeing the dizzly lights from the movie which he was supposed to be watching dancing in the younger’s face, seeing Jackson’s enchanting smile and adorable reactions, from to almost sobbing to laughing until his stomach starts to hurt, his shoulders moving at each reaction while his back was pressed against Jaebum’s chest and the older’s hands were wrapped around his waist and the fingertips of his left hand were caressing under the shirt at the naked skin above the basketball shorts.

It was a typic love movie, and for Jaebum is more entertaining to watch his boyfriend in the few times that he has the opportunity to do so, just the two of them in the dorm, no schedule and responsibilities for now. 

Hearing a cough, he stops to look down and stare at Jackson’s smile and puppy eyes, watching his boyfriend adjust his head just a little and look at him from his chest.

“Why are you staring?” Jackson says smiling at him and quirking one brown.

The owner of the cat like eyes smiling, lowers his head nuzzling the younger’s neck, cheek, eye, everything he can reach “Because you are too cute.”

He laughs watching Jackson’s cheeks going a little red and turning his head at the movie’s direction again “Ugh, you are so cheesy.”

Jaebum stops laughing when he sees his boyfriend smirking and moving from his chest, standing and straddling his lap, putting his knees at each side of Jaebum’s tighs and pressing against the couch while he supports his body with his hand in Jaebum’s neck, he moves kissing his boyfriend.

It starts lazily, lovingly, showing affection and adoration, enjoying the free time and feeling each other’s sweet taste, tongues lazily curling, the older sneaking his hands under his boyfriend’s tank top, pressing his fingers at the skin of his hip. He stops, laughing when he starts feeling soft lips kissing his neck “If this is going to happen every time, I’m going to say it more often.”

Smirking Jackson moves his hips slowly in Jaebum’s lap, he feels Jaebum’s breath getting cut while he growls low. He moves his hips again while pulling the older’s bottom lip between his teeth, drawing his lips as he kisses and sucks Jaebum’s neck. 

Jaebum grabs Jackson’s waist, turning a giggling Jackson and changes their position, he hovers above Jackson taking the sight and making sure to store in his memories, messy hair pressed against the leather couch, legs open showing the bulge against the shorts, Jackson leaving soft pants with half eyes open. Taking Jackson’s shorts, he moves, kissing his thighs, biting and sucking. He stops to see Jackson arching his back.

“Definitely more often.”

**Author's Note:**

> sorry :)
> 
> (btw this was the first time that i posted something wrote all by myself and a little reminder that i'm not a native english speaker)


End file.
